The present invention relates to electronic cables, and more specifically, to smart cable electronic cables that are able to measure, store, transmit, and/or interpret mechanical strains that are applied to the smart electronic cables.
Modern server environments utilize dense configurations of sensitive cables to meet aggressive speed and reliability requirements. These cables have a minimum bend radius below which performance and service life decrease. However, present cables and systems are not able to measure, quantify, and store mechanical strain induced on a cable throughout the cables service life, much less do so locally on the cable without an external power source. Moreover, there is no present mechanism in the art that allows for remote monitoring and deciphering between cable bending strains and axial direction strains.